Out of the Rain
by Destinies Entwined
Summary: A little ditty that is an extension of the last episode of the anime series. Short, sweet, and FLUFFY! A MILD T, just to be safe.


**Just a little something that has been sitting on my hard drive, unfinished, since last year. I enjoyed the anime series and look forward to reading a translation of the light novel, if there IS one. Love the ChaseShipping. Destined to bring the two sides together: Maou & Emilia. **

**Warning: small bits of Japanese used, their meanings are inferred in the surrounding text, if you don't know the word.**

**Thanks in advance for reading!**

* * *

It was a pathetic sight. The Demon Lord Satan himself, in a soaking wet human form. Part of her reveled in how her archnemesis had been reduced to such a life. But something within her felt almost, dare she admit it, happy to return the kind gesture bestowed upon her months ago. The Great Hero, Emilia sauntered up to Maou with insults at the ready.

After a typical sarcastic exchange, Emi held out the black umbrella to him and gruffly explained as his eyes trained on her, truly surprised at her thoughtfulness. Maou was slow to respond as he processed the conflicting emotions of her biting words and her warm-hearted actions. There was an uncomfortable moment of silence and his gaze fell to the puddle before him.

"A-arigtou..." he thanked her, stumbling over his words. He eyed her at a side glance, unable to believe the Hero had done the Devil a good deed in turn. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth, as her cheeks blushed in the cool night air.

Though she wouldn't look back at him, staring straight ahead into the sheets of rain, she responded with an uncharacteristically shy tone in her voice.

"Douitashimashite," she said with a twirl of her umbrella.

Somehow the mood had changed drastically with a simple "Thank You." Her sudden warmth of spirit confused him, but unnerved him. _Is she actually smiling? And why the heck won't she look at me?_

The hot-headed Hero fought to keep her face from heating up so quickly as she attempted to suppress the feelings welling up in her chest. _How? How is he able to make me feel like this?_

"Oi, Emi," he said, leaning in slightly to catch her attention with a raise of his brow. The scarlet haired girl backed away from his sudden proximity with a small gasp.

"W-what?" she wavered.

"Are you all right?"

She gulped and nodded with a hum of agreement.

"Ano, Maou..." She paused thoughtfully, as if debating mentally with herself before resigning with a withered look at her companion's dreadful state of affairs. Her tone turned arid and haughty. "You're soaked; and my apartment is only three blocks from here. Come dry off, and have a cup of tea. The human body is susceptible to illness in your current state. It'd be no good for you to get sick and miss work."

The light signaled for them to walk but the Demon Lord hadn't noticed. His crimson gaze followed her as he watched her walk across the street. He couldn't comprehend how, despite her hot and cold demeanor, she seemed to actually care about his well-being. He came to with a shake of his shaggy dark mane and hustled to catch up to her.

There was subtle quiet tension between them the rest of the walk back to the apartment. As if there were unasked questions hanging in the air. But neither of them dared speak, lest another tense dialogue ensued. As Emi wrestled with her keys to unlock her door she let out a sigh.

"I am so glad it's Friday. This week has been terrible."

Maou thought back to the huge confrontation they had fought through earlier on in the week, and the struggle to get things back to some semblance of normal."

"Pfft, you're telling me," he said with a chuckle.

As they stepped through the door way, Maou instantly noticed how spacious and well-kept her apartment was, compared to his. Removing his drenched shoes and socks, he stepped onto western-style wall-to-wall carpeting. The sensation of the the carpet under his feet was new to him. He took a quick moment to relish the feeling as he curled his toes into it.

"Wow, Emi. You must have a really good job to afford such a nice place," he marveled.

"Well, I put up with the like of Lucifer hacking in and prank calling me, not to mention people calling and being jerks because they are pissed off about something," she ground out, quickly holding back any further malice with a deep breath. "So yeah, I get paid adequately."

Emi disappeared into what Maou assumed was her bedroom and flicked on the light. He glanced around, standing in place because he refused to get any of her furniture wet. As rustling noises emanated from her corner of the apartment, the still-dripping Maou observed a small couch facing a flat screen television and DVD player. A small blanket was neatly slung over the back of the couch. Her kitchen, which was off to the side, was spotless. So much so, it made him wonder if she ever used it.

The pretty red-head returned with a pile of garments in her hand.

"Here," she said evenly, handing him the folded clothing. "The bathroom's through that door. You can change in there. Then we'll throw your wet clothes in one of the dryers in the laundry room down stairs."

Again, the youthful demon king had to maintain his cool and not let himself be baffled by the feisty girl's helping hand. He nodded in recognition of her plan of action.

"Thanks, again, Emi," he replied finally, the left corner of his mouth curling into a crooked grin.

Emi felt a twinge of something fluttering in her stomach at the sight of his goofy face, that genuine gratitude aimed solely at her. Embarrassed by his ability to fluster her, she quickly turned on her heel away from him to hide her quickly reddening cheeks.

"Don't mention it," she mumbled. She cleared her throat and strolled over to the kitchenette without a glance back in his direction. "Just hurry up, then. I'll make us some tea."

It wasn't long before the grateful demon king was dry and settled in on her couch, staring at the small rack containing her video collection, which was unsurprisingly alphabetized. Emi returned with a Kyushu teapot and two matching cups.

Maou smiled up at her as she placed the steaming vessel on her coffee table. Emi gave pause at his expression, progressively more unnerved with every friendly exchange. She didn't want to think it: He had a heart, a soul...a conscience. Dare she consider the Demon Lord _kind._

But those ruby eyes held a warmth she rarely saw in humans on a daily basis. The holy warrior fought and lost to the shy smile that formed on her lips.

Maou chuckled lightly, picking up his toasty cup to take a small sip. With a sigh, The red head sat down beside him on the small couch, leaving as much distance as the couch would allow between them.

"You know, Maou, I've been thinking about what you said," she began, gazing into her cup of tawny liquid rather than at her addressee. The shaggy haired young man looked to her, brows raised in curiosity, waiting for her to explain further. With a quick glance, Emi knew she had his attention.

"I know why you love this world. Life in this world is far more peaceful compared to ours," she admitted wistfully. "Here we don't have the conflict, nor the heavy responsibilities of our predetermined existence."

He took a quiet moment to contemplate her words. His heart felt lighter with the feeling of being understood.

"I'm glad you see what I do, Emi," he replied, relieved. "At least maybe now you won't think I'm crazy."

"I don't th-"

"I realized how much I needed a break, you know?" He finished with a contemplative frown marring his sweet face.

"I _do_ know, Maou."

They looked up at each other. Shocked that they, two destined enemies, had come to a deeper understanding of each other. Emi was the first to look away, grabbing her cup for another swig of the tangy elixir. Maou felt a warmth building in his chest as he watched her awkwardly fumble, mirroring how he seemed to feel all too often. It occurred to him that maybe this tension between them was more than just two long-time adversaries becoming friends. It was clear that he was not the only one with an internal conflict.

He tried to picture himself having to vanquish her if they ever returned to Ente, now knowing what a warm and caring girl she was. It felt like his heart was breaking from the image in his mind's eye.

"Emi, I don't want to be..._enemies _anymore." As the words left his mouth, he suddenly choked on the fear of her rejection.

The fiery hero was floored. She didn't know what, exactly, Maou meant by that. The assumption would be that he wanted to be friends, which, to here, they were already becoming just that. They spent a lot of time with each other, and relied quite a bit on each other. But she had to know for sure, because there was a little nagging voice that had other implications.

"Y-you want to be f-friends, ne?"

Maou felt the blush rise to his cheeks, as her usual candor often got the best of him.

"Well, yes...I already think of of you as a friend," he said swallowing back his nerves and looking her straight in the eyes. "You are a really good and caring person. I...enjoy your company."

The normally overly reactive half-angel felt her throat go dry as her heartbeat quickened. Her strong intuition sensed the emotions that lie just beneath the surface of his words. Her green eyes sparkled with anticipation as she watched him slowly lean in toward her. As if of its own accord, her body began to mirror his motion, curiosity stronger than caution.

Finally, they paused, faces mere centimeters apart. So close that their breath mingled on the sensitive skin of their lips. Eyelids grew heavy as they closed the gap, allowing themselves to surrender to the inexplicable magnetism. Maou was surprisingly shy, gently brushing his lips against hers, as if allowing them both to adjust to the intimate contact. After a moment, his lips captured her top lip, allowing her to mold to his bottom lip and apply a tender pressure.

It washed over them in waves; butterflies, shivers rippling through their bodies, shaking their souls. The realization that they, the Hero and the Demon King, were falling for each other. Moist warmth carried the essences completely unique to the other, inviting and intoxicating. Maou's tongue gently caressed her lip and Emi's lips parted, subconsciously seeking a deeper connection. It was both their first kiss, their first love even; as sweet and awkward as any human moment.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he tasted her for the first time, tenderly searching her mouth with his tongue, welcomed and encouraged by the feel of her mouth on his. A groan escaped his throat, and he whispered her true name against her lips.

"Emilia..." He pulled back to see her eye to eye, a longing look in his gaze. "I don't want to go back. Not if it means leaving _this..._ Not unless we can bring this peace to everyone in Ente Isla, human, angel and demon."

Tears began to form in her eyes as she cupped his face in her hands. He had taken the words straight from her heart. She gave a small nod and pulled him back to her.

His arms enveloped her and they leaned back into the cushions, relishing their moment, as the Hero and the Devil became lovers.


End file.
